Love is the Greatest Magic of All
by NotSure
Summary: James and Lily are friends who love each other but as in a lot of cases they both think the other doesn’t feel the same way so neither knows how the other feels. Will they ever realise they both feel the same way? The final chapter is up!
1. Star Bright, Star Light

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: James and Lily are friends who love each other but as in a lot of cases they both think the other doesn't feel the same way so neither knows how the other feels. Will they ever realise they both feel the same way?

Authors note: I love Lily and James stories and I'm a total romantic at heart so I thought I'd write this one and see what you think. This first chapter is just to give you some basic background information on Lily and James and their personalities so please review it and tell me if you like it when you've read it thanks.

****

Lily stared out of the open window feeling the cold, clear night air on her face. She loved this time of night it was so peaceful and magical. The grounds around Hogwarts shimmered and flickered as the stars and the moon traced paths across the grounds. Fireflies flew luxuriously over the flowers and bushes and whizzed playfully around the trees as if they were trying to catch each other, which Lily thought they probably could have been. You see Lily didn't go to a normal boarding school Lily went to a school where magic and mystery were smiled upon rather than frowned at, where lessons were fun and interesting and where she'd been the happiest of her life, Lily went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Lily remembered clearly the day she'd got her letter offering her a place she'd been intrigued as well as a little sceptical because everyone knew witches and wizards didn't exist they were just characters in story books made to entertain young children. Lily wished it could be real though. She'd always felt different and apart from everyone else, everyone had seemed to know who they were and where they were going but Lily didn't. She felt like there was a huge part of herself missing and if this could only be real it would explain all of her feelings over the last eleven years. Telling her parents about the letter was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do she was worried they might laugh at her or say she was being silly to even believe something so farfetched it took her two days to work up the courage to show them the letter. However they'd done something she had never expected, her mum had hugged her fiercely to her while sobbing "I knew it, I knew it" and her dad had started to smile and go on about needing to change his money into galleons, whatever they were.

Lily smiled happily to herself as she remembered how quickly things had gone after that. Her mum had explained how her best friend Kerry Potter had told her all about the wizarding world three years ago, as she didn't want any secrets ruining their friendship. Lily remembered how happy she'd been after that everything in her life had finally slotted into place, her weird behaviour, her sense of not belonging, everything and when she'd finally arrived at Hogwarts she knew she'd finally come home.

Lily sighed happily and laid her head against the cold glass and stared out across the grounds she loved feeling her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier as she finally drifted off into a contented sleep.

~

James was also sitting starring out of his window gazing happily into the distance. He loved Hogwarts, he loved finding all it's little nooks and crannies, all it's forgotten secrets and lost parts.

He didn't think it was going to be like this when he got his letter. All his family had gone to Hogwarts; they'd all said how great it was. James hadn't believed them though, he'd always worried about his own magical abilities he'd always been able to blow things up quite easily but he'd never been able to make things float like his little sister could and she was only three, what if he was no good at magic? What if he could never control his powers enough to stop things from blowing up? These thoughts had haunted James for the two days after he'd got his letter which was how long it took for his parents to find out he'd been offered a place. They'd been so happy for him; his mum had grabbed his hands and danced him around the room, while his father had stood in the corner of the room smiling proudly at him. It was at that point James had realised he couldn't tell his parents about his worries and fears; he couldn't ruin their excitement. From that moment on James had been determined to improve his magic and be able to control his powers.

James smiled at the memory of all the practising he'd done before he came to Hogwarts and how a week before he was due to start his first term here he'd finally managed to control his magical ability. After that an amazing feeling of understanding had poured through him causing him to be able to perform any spell he set his mind on perfectly.

James fingered his wand lovingly as he turned back towards the window focusing his mind on the present again and watching as the sun rose peacefully on the horizon signalling the start of a new day. 


	2. Letters from the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: James and Lily are friends who love each other but as in a lot of cases they both think the other doesn't feel the same way so neither knows how the other feels. Will they ever realize they both feel the same way?

Authors note: I love Lily and James stories and I'm a total romantic at heart so I thought I'd write this one and see what you think. This is the second chapter of my story and I hope you enjoy it. I thank everyone that has sent me a review even though I can't read them (grumbles incoherently about ff.net under breath), but hopefully it will be back to normal soon so please don't let that put you off reviewing as I love reading what you think. Anyway on with the story. 

****

Lily awoke to feel someone softly stroking her hair out of her face. She felt strong arms wrapped around her protectively and wondered where she was and why her neck was so sore. She opened her eyes slowly savoring the feel of this person's arms around her because she knew who it was but she also knew this would be the only contact she got from him because he could never feel the same way about her as she felt about him, never.

"Morning," a deep male voice said breaking into her reverie.

He must have noticed my eyes opening, Lily thought as she turned her head slightly to smile into the big, brown eyes staring down at her. Lily felt so contented in his arms that she didn't want to speak and ruin the moment so she laid her head back down against his broad chest savoring the smell that was totally unique to him, a mixture of wood and aftershave. Lily didn't know when her feelings for her best friend, James Potter, had changed she just knew they had. Lily remembered how suddenly James talking about the girls he liked and asking her advice about them had caused her pain, she remembered how confused she'd felt the first time she'd felt this and how suddenly with amazing clarity she'd realized why she felt like this, she loved him. Lily felt a sharp stab of pain however as she realized that James obviously had never and would never feel the same way about her, the only thing he could offer her was his friendship and she was glad to accept that. 

"Lily?" James whispered gently turning her face to him.

"What James?" Lily replied.

"Morning," James said again.

"It is?" asked Lily.

"Yep and we are going to be late for breakfast if we don't hurry up".

"James Potter," Lily said with a smile on her face while pushing her self up into a sitting position "Is that all you ever think about?"

Lily watched James as he put on a wounded look and said his voice full of mock pain:

"Lily I'm surprised at you how could you even thinks that? I think about lunch and dinner as well".

James got up quickly as Lily started to laugh and took a mock swipe at his head.

"I'll wait for you in the common room," he called over his shoulder leaving Lily laughing by the window.

~

As Lily stepped out of the shower she noticed a bunch of wilted, black lilies lying on her bed. No, please no, not again Lily thought as she started walking slowly and cautiously over to her bed dreading what else she'd see lying there. As she walked closer her spirits plummeted as she noticed a white card lying on top of the flowers with her name scrawled messily across the front in black ink. With trembling fingers she picked up the card not wanting to know what was written on it but needing to.

__

Dear Lily,

Maybe you thought I'd forgotten about you but you must know I never will. You haunt my dreams and my every waking moment. I don't know what it is about you but I just know I have to have you. Remember you shall always be mine no matter how much you fight it, you are mine and no one else's.

L.M

Lily dropped the letter as if it had burned her and gave out an audible cry sinking to the floor in despair. Why me, she wondered, why can't he just leave me alone? I've told him often enough, why me? Tears slipped soundlessly down Lily's face as she looked at the flowers lying on her bed contrasting against the stark white of her sheets.

"Lily," James cried racing into her dorm.

He ran over to her and Lily buried her face in her hands as he looked down at her not wanting him to see her like this. She sensed him kneel down beside her and gather her against him for the second time that day holding her gently as she cried.

"Lily," he eventually said lifting her tear stained face up to look into her eyes, "what's wrong? Please tell me".

Lily looked up into his eyes filled with compassion and knew she had to tell him.

"I thought he'd forgotten. I thought he'd leave me alone," she choked out between sobs.

"Malfoy," James bit out angrily.

Lily nodded her head and pointed her trembling hand at the letter lying beside her on the floor where she'd dropped it. She watched James pick it up and start to read it. As he read it his face started to change colour and she watched him clench his hands so hard his knuckles turned white.

"I'm gonna kill him," James muttered under his breath so that Lily couldn't hear him because he didn't want to worry her.

"Lily," he said grasping her shoulders, "this is what you're going to do. You're going to go into the bathroom and wash your face, then we are going to go down to breakfast together. You are going to sit and eat and laugh at the Gryffindor table giving no sign to Malfoy that this has upset you, understand?"

Lily nodded at James who enveloped her in a quick hug.

"You're better than him Lily don't let him win, you know I'd never let him hurt you. Now go wash your face".

He got up and gave Lily a gentle push towards the bathroom watching her as she walked in and closed the door behind her. How dare Malfoy do this to Lily, he thought, I'm going to kill him. How dare he hurt her like this, why can't he just leave her alone? James clenched his fists by his side imagining punching Malfoy in the face; the thought brought a slight smile to James face. At that moment he saw Lily coming out of the bathroom looking fresh faced and with no sign of the tears or panic he'd seen in her face less than five minutes ago. He then watched amazed as Lily turned her wand on the flowers and the card and muttered a quick spell under her breath, which sounded suspiciously like "explodeius", and then with an amazing burst of white light the flowers and the card exploded into thousands of pieces. James whistled appreciatively at her while Lily smiled at the thousands of pieces floating out of the open window.

"My lady," James said with a mock bow offering her his arm as he straightened up, "shall we go down to breakfast?"

"Thank you my lord," Lily replied laughing as with a slight curtsey she put her arm through his and like this they went down to breakfast.


	3. Friends from the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: James and Lily are friends who love each other but as in a lot of cases they both think the other doesn't feel the same way so neither knows how the other feels. Will they ever realise they both feel the same way?

Authors note: I love Lily and James stories and I'm a total romantic at heart so I thought I'd write this one and see what you think. This is the third chapter in this story. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed it thank you. Well anyway on with the chapter and one more thing please remember to review once you've read it. 

****

James looked around him as they entered the Great Hall ten minutes later. Anger burned brightly in his eyes as he looked at the students chattering around him. Where is he, he wondered looking at the faces on the Slytherin table. He's not here, he thought but that doesn't matter I'll find him wherever he is. James was pulled gently out of these thoughts as he finally registered that someone was pulling gently on his sleeve. He looked down into Lily's upturned face noticing the concern in her eyes he quickly tried to hide his anger and gently steered her over to the Gryfindor table where his other best friends Sirius and Remus were sitting. He knew they'd keep an eye on her for him if he asked them to while he went and had a little chat with Malfoy. James felt his anger rising again as his thoughts turned to what he'd like to do to Malfoy for hurting Lily like this.

"James you ok?" Sirius asked as they reached the table and he gently pushed Lily into a chair.

James mentally shook himself as he thought about his answer to Sirius' questions. He knew any trace of anger however small in his voice would alert Sirius and Remus to how he was really feeling and it would cause Lily to worry, which was something he didn't want. He would sort out Malfoy on his own and make her smile truthfully again.

"Yeah I'm fine," He said plastering a big smile on his face.

"James?" Lily asked concern in her voice.

"Honestly Lil I'm fine," James said turning towards Sirius and Remus quickly because he found it very difficult to lie to her.

"Si, Remus will you keep an eye on Lil till I come back?" He whispered to them as Lily started to talk to a girl called Hazel who was sitting next to her.

"Why James? What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Please Remus?" James said ignoring Sirius' questions.

James smiled thankfully as Remus nodded his understanding without asking any questions and turned around to join in Lily and Hazel's conversation. He watched Lily laugh at something Hazel said and then his heart leapt as she turned around as if realising he was watching her.

"OK?" He mouthed silently at her.

"Sort of," she replied smiling.

He waited until Lily turned around and started talking again and then silently crept out of the hall after mouthing a quick thanks at Remus and Sirius.


	4. Colourful Power

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: James and Lily are friends who love each other but as in a lot of cases they both think the other doesn't feel the same way so neither knows how the other feels. Will they ever realise they both feel the same way?

Authors note: I love Lily and James stories and I'm a total romantic at heart so I thought I'd write this one and see what you think. Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed my story I'm now up to ten, yey. Anyway here's the next chapter and it's a bit longer than the last one so I hope you enjoy it and remember to review once you've read it please.

****

As soon as James left the Great Hall he started to run down the deserted corridors towards the dungeons hoping to find Malfoy down there on his own so he could sort this out once and for all. He knew Crabbe and Goyle, his bodyguards, wouldn't be with him because he'd seen them at the Slytherin table pilling as much food as they possibly could onto their plates. James was so busy thinking of what he'd like to do to Malfoy that he didn't hear the footsteps coming towards him until he crashed into someone rushing in the opposite direction. A small smile lit his features as he looked down at the person lying on the floor at his feet.

"Malfoy," he growled "just the person I was looking for".

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy drawled as he started to lift himself to his feet.

"We need to talk," he said.

"What would we have to talk about?" Malfoy sneered at him.

James felt his blood start to boil then and it took all his strength not to wipe that sneer off Malfoy's cold face. God how he hated him, he'd been terrorising Lily ever since their first trip on the Hogwarts express. James felt his temper rising even more as he remembered the look of panic on Lily's face when Malfoy had told her she was going to be his and only his and had tried to kiss her. James clenched his fists tightly be his sides breathing in and out deeply in order to keep his temper under control.

"How can we talk Potter when you are standing there like a moron? It's absurd! Why would I want to talk to a moron like you? Now get out of my way!" 

As Malfoy said this he went to push past James causing his temper to finally snap. He grabbed Malfoy by the scruff of the neck and slammed him against the wall as if he was as light as a feather.

"Now we are going to talk," James growled while slamming him against the wall with every word.

He watched Malfoy's eyes fill with panic as he looked around wildly for anyone that could help him.

"No goons here now to protect you Malfoy," James said.

"I don't need them," Malfoy sneered while reaching discreetly for his wand.

"Looking for this," James said throwing the wand behind him out of reach " you didn't think I'd be stupid enough to let you keep it did you?"

Malfoy looked in horror at his wand and then turned back to James and glared at him.

"Now since your ready to listen I'm going to tell you something, you leave Lily alone do you understand?" James said banging Malfoy off the wall to prove his point.

"Oh yeah and what you going to do about it?" Malfoy sneered.

"I'm warning you Malfoy I'll make your life hell if you don't leave her alone," James replied threateningly as he punched Malfoy in the stomach causing him to groan in pain.

"Why do you care so much Potter? Have you got yourself a girlfriend? I thought she'd have better taste then a moron like you!" Malfoy mockingly gasped.

"If it's any business of yours Malfoy Lily's my best friend if you hurt her then I'll hurt you," James got out between clenched teeth while he desperately tried to hold onto his last remaining threads of sanity which were keeping his temper under control.

"She'll never be yours Potter she belongs to me, always has done and always will," Malfoy replied with an evil smile.

"SHE BELONGS TO NO ONE!" James roared shaking Malfoy like a rat.

This was the final straw for James his last remaining thread of sanity snapped giving reign to his full temper. He felt his anger flood through him as his grip tightened on Malfoy's robes and then he dropped him as he felt an enormous burst of power flood through him. It was a strange feeling James thought as he started to rise up into the air as a stunned Malfoy lay below him too shocked and afraid to move. James felt his body fill up with power as all other emotions seemed to pour out of him like rain leaving only his anger about how Malfoy was hurting Lily behind. He then felt this power and anger leave his body straight at a terrified Malfoy cowering on the floor. He watched it expand into a dark red ball which caused the ground to start to shake and then with a sound loud a giant thunder clap the ball of light exploded. Chairs, lamps, bricks and pictures went flying as the explosion ripped down the corridor destroying everything in it's path.

James felt an amazing calm fall over him as the world around him faded and he fell gently back down to the ground like a feather carried on the wind. He didn't hear the screams of the other pupils as they raced down to the dungeons and he didn't see what they saw, the only thing he felt was peace. 


	5. Shimmering Lake

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: James and Lily are friends who love each other but as in a lot of cases they both think the other doesn't feel the same way so neither knows how the other feels. Will they ever realise they both feel the same way?

Authors note: I love Lily and James stories and I'm a total romantic at heart so I thought I'd write this one and see what you think. I'm sorry this isn't more fluffy but it will get fluffier but this plot just came into my head. Lady Fuschia I'm sorry about any confusion I caused you about Malfoy, I do actually mean Draco's father I just thought it seemed better to use his last name when James talks to him because it sounds a lot more then like they don't like each other. Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed I'm up to 15 now in 4 chapters yey so I thought I'd put the next one up today to say thank you. Hope you enjoy it and remember to review please once you've read it.

****

"Where is he Remus?" A distraught Lily cried.

"Lily calm down he's probably fine," Remus said trying desperately to comfort her.

"No Remus," she said desperately shaking her head as if to emphasise her point tears streaming down her cheeks "he's not".

"Lily," he said grabbing her hands and stroking them desperately trying to put some warmth back into them because they had suddenly gone as cold as ice.

"Remus," she said cutting him off "please you must believe me there's something wrong with him, I can feel it here," she said putting her hands that Remus was still holding across her heart.

"Please Remus we have to find him," she begged.

"Ok Lily we'll go look for him," Sirius said shrugging his shoulders at Remus.

"Thanks Si," she said giving him a watery smile and turning and running out of the Great Hall the boys following behind her their confusion mixed with concern. 

She couldn't explain even to herself why she knew that something was wrong with James it was just a feeling that her heart was telling her; it was telling her that she needed to get to him and quickly. Oh my god please don't let anything have happened to him she begged silently as she ran. She didn't know where she was running to she just let her heart guide her to where it was telling her to go. She knew her breathing was becoming laboured as she ran deeper and deeper below the school but she didn't care she was just determined to get to wherever James was. Snatches of words and conversations were reaching her from the two boys who were behind her but she ignored them and just kept running faster and faster.

"LILY THE FLOOR!" Sirius bellowed at her.

Lily thought for a couple of seconds about what he meant, there was nothing strange about the floor to her though so she carried on running and ignored him. She didn't feel the floor shaking beneath her, she didn't hear the roaring noise heading towards her and she didn't see the stream of red light in front of her. While the boys' warnings to her fell on deaf ears as the red light suddenly ripped into her and she blacked out.

__

"Where am I?" Lily said looking around her.

It didn't look like any place she'd been before and it definitely wasn't Hogwarts. A large, shimmering blue lake stretched out in front of her reflecting the moon and the stars like a mirror, she took a tentative step towards it to get a better look.

"Wow," she breathed amazed by it's beauty.

She felt a large hand rest on her shoulder as she continued gazing at the lake. This didn't scare her though instead it filled her with an amazing feeling of peace.

"James, I knew I'd find you," she said without even turning around.

"How'd you find me?" James whispered into her ear.

"My heart told me," Lily said truthfully as the world around them started to fade.


	6. Heartbreak and Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: James and Lily are friends who love each other but as in a lot of cases they both think the other doesn't feel the same way so neither knows how the other feels. Will they ever realise they both feel the same way?

Authors note: I love Lily and James stories and I'm a total romantic at heart so I thought I'd write this one and see what you think. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means a great deal to me to know that people are enjoying reading this story. Anyway here's the next chapter which I hope you will enjoy and it should be a little longer than usual. Also please, please can you review it once you've read it please? Hope you enjoy it. 

****

Lily looked around her confused as the dream world started to recede and the real world slowly came into view around her. How'd I get to the hospital wing, she thought as she looked at the inside of the curtains, which had been pulled around her bed. She started to pull herself up into a sitting position then but winced as a sudden pain tore through her heart and she lay back down again closing her eyes as a wave of sleep passed through her.

"What happened to them Albus?" She heard a voice ask.

Wow that's McGonagal Lily thought as she opened her eyes sleepily.

"I think their hearts joined and saved the pair of them," Dumbledore replied calmly.

Hearts joined and saved them Lily thought I wonder what that means she couldn't ponder this thought anymore though as she fell into a deep sleep forgetting all about what she'd just heard.

~

James wandered over to where he knew Lily was sleeping silently so as not to wake anyone else up, as he knew that Sirius and Remus were in here as well having received slight burns from the explosion. James felt dreadful about that as he knew it was his fault because he'd lost his temper and therefore his control of his magic, which he'd so carefully learned to control. If he hadn't lost his temper none of them would have been in here, it was all his fault. When Dumbledore had come to see him earlier he'd told him how the explosion had also hit Lily, Sirius and Remus who had obviously come looking for him. He said that Lily had taken the whole blast of it and then before it had touched Remus and Sirius it had disappeared leaving them with only a few slight burns on their hands from trying to pull Lily out of it.

"Oh Lily," he sighed as he looked down at her still, sleeping form.

He looked at the sleeping face of his best friend and his heart turned over. She looked so pale and lifeless against the Hospital Ward's white sheets, her pale skin looking transparent in the moonlight streaming in from the open window. How could I have done this to her, he thought taking her hand that was resting upon the sheet and rubbing it gently while continuing to stare down into her sleeping face. 

"I'm so sorry," he said silently as a single tear traced it's way down his cheek.

~

"James?" Lily said opening her eyes and staring up into the face she knew so well.

His face was so filled with pain that he didn't even seem to hear her he just kept staring straight ahead while his thumb traced small circles on her hand. He looks so unhappy, she thought looking into his face at the vacant eyes. It tore her heart in two to see him this upset and unhappy. Gently she raised the hand he wasn't holding up to his face and wiped away the tear she saw glittering on his face with her thumb.

"Lily?" He whispered as he felt her hand touch his face.

She watched his vacant eyes fill with light and another expression she couldn't read and then he took a deep shuddering breath and covered her hand, which was still on his cheek, with his other hand holding onto it as if he was afraid to let it go.

"Lily, oh god Lily, I'm so sorry," he said tears slipping gently down his face while he stared imploring into her eyes, begging her to understand and forgive him.

She gently rubbed his cheek with her thumb while she entwined her fingers through his, wishing only to comfort him and take away his pain.

"It wasn't your fault James," Lily said simply.

"You don't understand Lily it was my fault and I could have killed you. You mean everything to me Lily and I could have killed you, I'll never forgive myself," he said looking into her eyes.

"No shush Lily," he said as she opened her mouth to say something "let me explain. I went after Malfoy".

"Oh James why?" Lily asked tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she looked into James heartbroken face.

"I couldn't let him hurt you anymore Lily, I wanted to protect you from him and I've done that," he said laughing dryly without any real humour in it "his fathers sending him to Durmstrang until he graduates but I've brought you an even greater danger, me".

Lily shook her head fiercely at this not wanting to believe it or even contemplate it. Tears streamed down her face as she stared into his eyes, how could he think that, she thought.

"No," she mouthed silently while thinking these thoughts "no".

"It's true Lily I am a danger to you. When your with me your in danger it was my fault you got caught in the explosion".

"No!" She said stronger refusing to believe this.

"Lily," he said beseechingly begging her to listen to him "I caused the explosion. It was my fault. I was so angry with Malfoy for hurting you I couldn't think straight, I lost the control of my powers which I'd fought so hard to master".

"No," she cried desperately her eyes pleading with him to say it was all a lie.

"Yes Lily and this is why I can't be friends with you anymore. I can't put you in danger anymore Lily please don't ask me to".

"But…but your fine now," Lily cried between sobs her heart breaking a little more with every word he said.

"Only because Dumbledore gave me a potion, which will control the explosions," he said stroking her hand gently.

Lily felt a flood of relief at these words the potion would control it, she thought. Everything would be fine.

~

James felt his own heart flood with pain as he saw the hope on her face at the mention of the potion Dumbledore had given him. He knew his next words were going to hurt her but he had to say them.

"Lily," he said gently "the potion only works once. My powers then become immune to it".

He watched the hope and relief fade from her face at his words and her face crumple as tears started to flow freely down her cheeks again. He'd give anything to be able to say it wasn't true to comfort her but he knew he couldn't he was doing this to protect her, to keep her safe.

"James please," she begged him.

"I'm sorry Lily. I don't want to hurt you but this is the only way I can keep you safe. I love you too much Lily to see you get hurt please understand Lily. The very face that I love you will get you hurt because my powers are now attached to my emotions and I have no control over them".

"But I love you," she begged desperately.

"And I you Lily and I always will," he said, "that's why I must leave you".

His heart broke at these words he'd never thought that she'd loved him but she did and now it was too late, he knew even more definitely than before now that he had to leave her because if anything happened to her he'd never forgive himself. He reached down towards her and softly kissed her gently on the lips tasting the salty taste of tears not being aware of whether they were his or hers though, savouring the taste of her and the memory of this moment as he knew it would be the only time he'd ever kiss her. Then with one last look at her tear stained face he got up and walked away from her his heart breaking more and more with every step and Lily's anguished sobs filling his ears.


	7. Harmony

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: James and Lily are friends who love each other but as in a lot of cases they both think the other doesn't feel the same way so neither knows how the other feels. Will they ever realise they both feel the same way?

Authors note: I love Lily and James stories and I'm a total romantic at heart so I thought I'd write this one and see what you think. I'm so sorry this chapter has taken me so long to write but I've had a lot of work to do and I haven't had the time so to make up for it I've written a really long chapter. Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 6 they are Nana, Jitterbelle, sirius' lover, Rozebunny, ttttttttt, Winged Goddess and Lady Fuschia this chapter is dedicated to all of you. Anyway on with the chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Oh this chapter as well as a couple of others have been updated because of the misspelling of "Dumbledore" as "Dumbledoor" I am sorry about this and thank you for pointing it out to me so I could change it. Oh and please leave a review after you've read it. 

****

"James…Please James…Don't…Come back…Please James…Don't leave me…Please," Lily cried.

Remus stared down at the sleeping form of his friend watching the tears trickle down her cheeks as she slept, her body thrashing around on the bed as her hands grabbed desperately at the air in front of her, as if reaching for something none of them could see. She'd been like this for over a week now ever since James had left. Nothing or no one could comfort her, the only person that could have nobody could find he'd disappeared without a trace. 

"Where are you James?" Remus whispered into the silent air around them his eyes never leaving Lily's distraught face.

"I don't know Remus, I can't find him," a weak voice replied.

Remus looked down at the face below him in shock as the eyes started to open.

"Lily?" He said grasping her hands.

"I can't find him Remus. I must find him," she replied as her eyes started to close again.

"Lily, Lily," he said panic in his voice as he started to shake her hands gently to try and bring her back to the real world and out of the all consuming sleep she'd been in for a week, which she was now drifting back into.

"Leave her Mr Lupin," a voice from behind him said "it's the only way she'll find him".

Remus turned around then to the speaker of the voice his dull, sleep filled eyes begging for answers to questions he couldn't ask.

"You must let her sleep Mr Lupin," Dumbledore said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But…" Remus said staring up into eyes filled with concern.

"Leave her," Dumbledore said again walking slowly towards the doors at the end of the Hospital Ward.

Remus looked at Lily and then back at the headmaster following the departing figure as his cloak swirled around the door as it closed.

"How can you find him Lily? How?" Remus asked staring at the sleeping face below him again.

~

__

Lily sat huddled on a rock at the side of a great, blue, shimmering lake staring intently into the clear water in front of her. She had the sense that she'd been here before but she couldn't remember when or why it was just a feeling. Occasionally she could hear strange, distorted voices around her calling her name but she knew she couldn't leave this place yet or she'd never find him again. She'd sat here waiting ever since he'd left her, waiting for him to return.

"Where are you James? Why haven't you come to me yet?" She asked the sky above her as it started to change from a bright blue to black.

Another night here waiting, she thought, but I'll wait forever for him he must know that, mustn't he? Why did he leave me? How could he tell me he loved me and then leave me? Lily felt tears fill her eyes as pain filled her heart as these thoughts filled her mind.

"Why James? Why?" She sobbed as she buried her face in her hands and wept for all she'd lost.

The touch of a hand on her hair went unnoticed as she wept, as did the gentle caress that followed it. All she felt was a soft breath of air tickle her ear as a voice whispered:

"I'm always with you Lily never forget that. All I want is for you to be happy".

"How can I be happy," she cried, "when I'm not with you?"

She looked up then sadness written plainly across her face.

"All I've ever wanted was to be with you," she said grasping his hands between hers.

"That's all I've ever wanted but it can't happen Lily," he said trying to pull his hands gently away from hers.

"Why not?" She begged holding onto his hands tighter as he tried to pull away.

"You know why Lily!" James said dejectedly.

"But you're not hurting me now are you!" Lily cried desperately.

"That's because this is our place Lily, mine and yours, nothing can harm us here," James said looking around him at the glistening lake.

"I don't want to be without you James, please don't leave me alone".

"You're never truly alone Lily I'm always with you".

"But you're not your leaving me!" Lily shouted desperately hating him for doing this to her but loving him for wanting to protect her.

"Lily my heart will always belong to you," James said taking her hand and placing it over his heart.

"And mine belongs to you," Lily said raising his other hand, which was entwined with hers, and placing it over her own heart.

Lily looked deep into James eyes as they stood like this swaying gently from side to side, seeing his love for her in their depths and knowing her own eyes would be showing the same thing.

"Lily?" James whispered inclining his head to the side.

Lily looked around her just as James had motioned her to do. What she saw made her gasp. They were inside a shimmering circle of blue water, which was twinkling and sparkling around them.

"Lily, James don't be afraid," a quiet voice said seeming to come straight from the water around them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" James said trying to move from the position he was in but finding he couldn't.

"My name is Harmony," the voice replied "I look after soul mates and please James stop struggling or you will break the link and destroy your last chance to be with the one you love".

At these words James stopped struggling and just stared around cautiously.

"What do you mean you look after soul mates?" Lily asked her voice shaking a little as she spoke.

"Soul mates dear I look after them and make sure they find each other. You see you two are soul mates and have been since the beginning of time but this time there was a little problem with you two becoming one. James' powers became linked to his emotions which could have put you in great danger dear so he left you behind".

"I had to," James said "I couldn't have lived with myself if I'd hurt her".

"I know dear and you did the right thing, at the time, it was the only way for me to bring you two here and solve this little problem".

"You mean," Lily said not daring to hope "you can make it so we can be together".

"Yes dear I can. I can't make it so these powers disappear because they are a part of James but I can make it so they can't harm you. Do you want that?"

"Yes," Lily said looking at James as he tried to interrupt "I'll do anything to be with him".

"Ok dear don't worry this won't hurt, all I'm going to do is transfer some of James' power to you so that you can both feel each others emotions, which will cause the powers you share not to be able to hurt either of you".

Lily nodded her head as she smiled at James praying this would work.

"This definitely won't hurt Lily will it?" James asked again caution written across his face.

"No dear I promise," the voice said.

James thought for a few seconds longer and then nodded his head. A wondrous sense of love flowed through them as soon as James gave his permission, travelling down James' arm and into Lily's heart flooding her whole being. As the love flowed through Lily she felt her eyes start to grow heavier and she felt herself start to float gently towards the floor.

"Goodnight my children," the voice said as Lily fell asleep cradled in James' arms.


	8. Messages from the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: James and Lily are friends who love each other but as in a lot of cases they both think the other doesn't feel the same way so neither knows how the other feels. Will they ever realise they both feel the same way?

Authors note: I am so, so sorry this has taken me so long to update I haven't had the time to because of the work I was set to do. Anyway I'm on holiday now so my stories will be updated more often. I know this chapter's short but I just wanted to give you something to read while I work on the Ball chapter, which will probably be the last in this story. Anyway on with the story and please remember to review.

****

"Lil? Lil? You awake?" Lily feigned sleep ignoring the incessant voice and the person who was gently tapping her face.

"LILY! GET UP!" A female voice roared as someone pulled the blankets off of her.

"Hey, what was that for?" Lily fumed shivering as the cold night air hit her skin.

"Lily you said to wake you at dinner so that you could get up and get ready for the ball".

"And?"

"Dinner finished two hours ago, get up out of that bed!" Lily looked up at her dorm mate Hazel astonishment in her eyes as she was pushed non-too gently out of her bed and onto the cold, hard floor.

"Don't look at me like that Lily it's your own fault. Now I'm going to get dressed. I suggest you do so as well," and with that Hazel walked off to the bathroom.

Lily couldn't really focus on what her friend had told her, the Ball, what Ball? Then as Lily's sight started to clear so did her thoughts. It had been three months now since Harmony had helped her and James, Lily was the happiest she'd ever been, she was in love and not afraid to show it. She could feel her heart racing as thoughts of James rushed through her mind.

"I love you too Lil, now get ready for the Ball," Lily smiled as she recognised James' voice speaking into her soul.

No one had been told about this side effect from the magic Harmony had performed on them. They both found it too special and precious to talk about fearing that if they did it might disappear somehow, and neither wanted that. Lily picked herself up off the floor and skipped happily towards the bathroom whistling as she went, hugging a very bemused but long-suffering Hazel.

"Well someone certainly seems happier," Hazel laughed at Lily's departing back.


	9. Endings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: James and Lily are friends who love each other but as in a lot of cases they both think the other doesn't feel the same way so neither knows how the other feels. Will they ever realise they both feel the same way?

Authors note: I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated this in ages I have had a lot of work to do and very little time I am now on holiday for three weeks though and am planning to update all my stories. This is my last chapter in this story, which I have rewritten at least three times, as I haven't liked any of the other versions. I have enjoyed writing this story a lot and would appreciate any comments you have about it. Thank you to everyone who has been with me throughout writing this story this chapter is for you.

****

Lily looked at herself in the full-length mirror in the bathroom an hour later. The person she saw staring back at her couldn't be her she thought it must be a mistake. She looked behind her quickly in case someone was standing behind her playing a trick on her but there was no one there. She reached out a hand towards the mirror and watched as the person on the opposite side did exactly the same. It must be the light she thought, as she looked at the girl in front of her whose bright red hair cascaded like a waterfall down onto her fair shoulders. The white, silk robe she wore floated and swirled around her catching the light as it fell; this can't be me she thought once more as she stared into the mirror.

"Lily Evans this is the last time I'm going to call you before I leave come on or we'll both be late!"

As Hazel's voice filled Lily's ears she forgot completely about her reflection and ran straight out of the bathroom.

"Come on Lil…" Hazel stopped talking as Lily ran out.

"What?" Lily asked looking at her friends dumbstruck face, "What?"

~

James stood idly talking to Sirius just outside the doors, which led into the Great Hall. Soft music was playing softly behind them but James' attention was focused on only one thing Lily. He could feel her conflicting emotions and her excitement about the Ball he loved this new feeling of understanding that had arisen between them when they'd found out they could feel what the other person was feeling. There was no secrets, no lies between them now they knew everything about each other now. James felt a pull within him then and knew Lily had seen him, he turned quickly towards the staircase and watched dumbstruck as the woman of his dreams floated towards him. She looked beautiful the white gown she was wearing looked like it had been made especially for her.

"The mirror didn't lie Lil," he whispered quietly in her ear as she reached him and he took her in his arms, "You look beautiful".

He laughed softly as her cheeks stained pink and then kissed her gently on the lips.

"Shall we go in then?" He asked as they broke apart offering her his arm.

Lily smiled up at him happily as she took his arm.

"You are daft you know James," She said as he swept her through the big, wooden doors into the hall beyond.

"Yeah but you love me anyway," James replied cheekily.

Lily took a mock swipe at his head as she started to laugh, seeing Lily laughing James tried to put a suitably upset look on his face, which only made Lily laugh harder. James heart swelled while he watched her laughing it was nice to see her laughing and smiling again. James started to sing along to the words of a song, which was softly playing in the background as he whisked Lily into his arms and twirled her around the dance floor:

"We got the love of a lifetime,

The moon, the stars are all in line,

We got the thing and it's all right,

It's more than love, its more than love, its more than love".

Lily felt tears well in her eyes as James sang the chorus in her ear never wanting to leave the circle of his arms wanting this moment and their love to last forever.

"Don't worry Lil it will," James whispered "I'll never let you go, I'll always be beside you I promise".

Lily rested her head on James shoulder safe in the knowledge that he meant every word he said and always would do.


End file.
